Gâterie
by Thecrasy
Summary: xxTRADUCTIONxx Se parlant à lui-même, Dean mentionne avoir besoin d'une gâterie. Castiel l'entend, et est déterminé à lui en donner une...


**Titre original : Hummer**

**Auteur : DC Derringer**

**Traductrice : Thecrasy**

**Rating : M**

**Paring : Destiel**

**Résumé : Se parlant à lui-même, Dean mentionne avoir besoin d'une gâterie. Castiel l'entend, et est déterminé à lui en procurer une.**

**Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ni même l'histoire. Par contre, la traduction est de moi, et je remercie beaucoup Spelllly qui m'a bien aidée !**

**Ndt : Bien entendu, j'ai la permission de l'auteur pour traduire cette fic. Je vous conseille d'ailleurs toutes ses autres fics, elles sont drôles, sexy, et… Enfin, j'aime beaucoup cette auteur. Si j'ai le temps et la permission, je vous traduirai peut-être les autres !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cela avait été un long mois pour Dean Winchester. Un nid de vampires, un débordement de zombies, un autre maudit polymorphe, trois fantômes, une possession démoniaque et un loup-garou. Sans compter les 3200 kilomètres à ajouter à l'Impala. Il avait conduit du Nebraska à la Floride en passant par le Texas, pour remonter dans le Dakota du sud et à l'est du Delaware. Il pouvait ajouter huit motels minables à sa liste d'un million d'autres motels minables dans lesquels il avait dormi. Et, par-dessus ça, il n'avait pas eu le temps de réellement se reposer.

« J'aurais vraiment besoin d'une gâterie, maintenant. » dit Dean tout haut dans la chambre de motel où il était assis à regarder la télé et boire une bière tiède depuis la dernière demi-heure.

« Qu'est-ce qu'une gâterie ? »

Dean sursauta violemment sur le canapé et rattrapa sa bière avant qu'elle ne lui échappe des mains. Il se retint de dire quelques malédictions et se tourna, envoyant un regard noir à Castiel qui était soudainement apparu sur le canapé à côté de lui.

« D'abord, arrête de faire ça. Et arrête aussi d'écouter tout ce que je dis ! »

« Passer par la porte est une perte de temps, et je n'écoutais pas. Je t'ai entendu quand je suis arrivé. Est-ce qu'une gâterie est une sorte de nourriture ? »

Dean gémit et laissa tomber sa tête sur le dossier du canapé. Il n'était pas d'humeur à expliquer l'argot et les pratiques humaines à un être littéralement angélique.

« Nan, c'est pas de la nourriture. Te préoccupe pas de ça. »

« Tu as dit que tu en avais vraiment besoin. Je pourrais en obtenir une pour toi. »

« Nan, mec, tu peux pas 'obtenir' une gâterie » dit Dean, essayant de réprimer son rire à l'idée de Castiel entrant dans un magasin pour demander une gâterie. « Ce n'est pas un objet. C'est quelque chose que tu fais. Avec une femme. Tu vois où je veux en venir ? » demanda Dean avec espoir. Il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer ça à Castiel.

« Tu parles de sexe, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit Castiel en rougissant légèrement. Il essaya de lancer à Dean un regard désapprobateur.

« Ouais, il s'agit de sexe. Donc comme je l'ai dit, tu ne peux pas en obtenir pour moi. »

« Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas au bar pas loin, consommer de l'alcool et ramener une femme au motel comme tu le fais habituellement ? »

« Si c'était aussi simple, tu ne penses pas que je l'aurais déjà fait ? » Dean lui lança un regard noir. « Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de chance ces derniers temps. »

« Si tu n'as pas bientôt une gâterie, que se passera-t-il pour toi ? »

« Rien ne va m'arriver. Je suis juste tendu, c'est tout. »

« Le stress peut conduire à un certain nombre de désordres physiques et mentaux. Laisse moi vérifier ton état de santé. » Castiel tendit la main et toucha le front de Dean comme s'il prenait sa température. « Ta pression artérielle est élevée, tu as un léger manque de sommeil, des maux de tête réguliers, une certaine raideur musculaire, peu d'énergie et un début de tendinite à ton poignet droit. » Castiel enleva sa main. « Peut-être as-tu besoin d'une gâterie plus que tu ne le penses. »

Dean fit la moue à l'entente du diagnostique de Castiel, surtout pour la dernière partie, et il roula des yeux à la conclusion de l'ange. « Comme je l'ai dit, je ne peux pas y faire grand-chose. »

« Pourquoi pas les prostituées ? »

« Je ne vais pas payer pour ça ! » déclara Dean, offensé. « C'était bien pour toi, parce que c'était ta première fois et que tu es trop maladroit pour draguer dans un bar, mais j'ai mes principes. »

Castiel resta assis en silence un moment, son front se creusant d'inquiétude alors qu'il recherchait une solution pour améliorer la santé de Dean. Après réflexion, la réponse évidente lui vint en tête.

« Je pourrais te donner une gâterie. » dit-il naturellement.

Dean s'étouffa avec sa bière et la recracha en une brume vaporeuse qui couvrit tout l'écran de télévision. Il s'essuya rapidement la bouche et toussa plusieurs fois pour s'éclaircir la gorge. Il se tourna finalement vers Castiel et prononça très clairement :

« Non. »

Castiel fronça les sourcils et resta pensif un instant.

« Est-ce parce que mon vaisseau est de sexe masculin ? Je n'ai pas les bons organes sexuels pour te donner une gâterie ? »

« Arrête de dire gâterie ! Ça sonne bizarre quand c'est toi qui le dit. »

« Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est une gâterie, comment pourrais-je l'appeler autrement ? »

« C'est une pipe. » répondit Dean. Mais lorsqu'il vit le regard vide que lui renvoya Castiel, il continua. « Tu sais, travailler de la tête, tailler une pipe, souffler dans le poireau, pomper le dard ? » Castiel le regardait toujours sans comprendre. « C'est du sexe oral. C'est quand tu mets ta bouche sur la bite d'un mec et que tu suces. »

« Oh. Donc les organes sexuels de mon vaisseau ne sont pas importants. »

« Ils sont important, parce que je n'ai pas de sexe avec des mecs. »

« Je ne suis pas un 'mec', Dean, je suis un ange du Seigneur. »

« Dans le corps d'un mec. Encore une fois, non. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si borné quand ta santé est en jeu. »

Dean l'ignora pour le reste de la soirée, malgré les offres multiples que lui fit Castiel et ses exhortations à prendre sa santé en compte.

~~OoO~~

Un autre mois passa, et la chance de Dean n'était toujours pas revenue. Pour ajouter du sel sur la plaie, son poignet droit le faisait effectivement souffrir, le forçant à se rabattre sur ses techniques 'de seconde main', ce qui était loin d'être aussi satisfaisant.

« Tu sembles souffrir, en plus, d'une exhaustion mentale. » déclara Castiel à Dean un après midi, après avoir revérifié sa santé en posant sa main sur son front.

« J'ai juste besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. » grogna Dean. Il savait où cette conversation allait le mener, puisqu'il avait eu la même plusieurs fois au cours du mois précédent.

« Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps. Et, quand tu dors, tes rêves ajoutent du stress à ce que tu vis actuellement. »

Façon délicate de dire qu'il faisait des rêves mouillés très explicites chaque nuit, et qu'il se réveillait avec le boxer souillé. Il devait alors discrètement le laver dans l'évier sans que Sam ne le remarque. Il n'aurait pas manqué de se moquer de lui sans fin sur son manque de charisme avec les femmes.

« Cass… ça fait un mois que tu me parles de ça. Je vais finir par croire que tu n'as pas vraiment ma santé en tête et que tu veux juste me tailler une pipe. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » dit Castiel, raide, semblant offensé que Dean ait pu suggérer une telle chose. « Ma seule préoccupation est ta santé, elle est essentielle pour ton travail. Si tu te faisais mortellement blesser à cause de ta santé mentale et que tu venais à mourir, ce serait de ma faute, pour n'avoir pas pu te protéger efficacement. Je suis ton ange, après tout. »

Dean soupira lourdement, comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur les épaules, et roula des yeux. « Très bien. dit-il. »

« Très bien ? » demanda Castiel, perplexe. Dean était rarement aussi bref.

« Okay. Je suis stressé, et tu es stressé que je le sois. Arrangeons ça. Fais moi cette putain de gâterie. »

« Enfin ! » dit Castiel et son ton ressemblait à celui d'une mère qui félicitait son enfant de faire enfin ses corvées après avoir beaucoup protesté. « Donc, que dois-je faire en premier ? »

« Depuis tout le temps que tu me critiques et me harcèle avec cette maudite pipe, tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il faut faire ? »

« Tu sais, je n'ai… jamais eu l'occasion de le faire. » répondit l'ange en rougissant légèrement.

« Ouais, oublie ça. Je vais pas te guider pour ta première gâterie. J'ai dû avoir un moment d'absence quand j'ai accepté ça. » Dean se leva rapidement pour se réfugier vers Sam avant que Castiel n'ai une chance de le convaincre à nouveau.

~~OoO~~

« Sam, j'ai besoin de te poser une question. » dit Castiel en apparaissant dans la chambre de motel en face du plus jeune des Winchester pendant que Dean était dans la douche.

Sam posa sa tasse de café fumant avec soin, levant un regard fixe vers Castiel qui avait manqué lui faire renverser sa tasse. Mais son expression s'adoucit quand il vit le pli d'inquiétude qui barrait le front de l'ange. « Quel est le problème, Cass ? »

« J'ai besoin de savoir comment faire une gâterie. »

Et Sam laissa tomber sa tasse de café.

Une fois que Castiel eut guéri sa brûlure au second degré sur sa jambe et qu'il eut nettoyé son pantalon pour lui, tout en s'étonnant de la nature maladroite et nerveuse des frères Winchester, Sam se rassit et essaya de mettre son esprit en ordre pour se préparer à ce qu'il devinait être une conversation surréaliste avec un ange.

« Okay. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin de savoir comment faire une gâterie ? »

« J'ai besoin d'en faire une à quelqu'un. » répondit facilement Castiel.

« À qui ? »

Castiel se stoppa ici, avec le nom de Dean sur les lèvres. Il pensa aux conversations précédentes des frères sur leur vie sexuelle et se souvint de phrases comme 'Trop d'information !', 'J'ai besoin de me laver le cerveau maintenant' et, en une occasion, Sam avait crié 'Ha ! Mes yeux !' en sortant d'une chambre de motel dans laquelle Dean était en compagnie d'une femme.

« Savoir cela n'a pas d'importance. J'ai juste besoin d'apprendre comment faire une gâterie. »

« Euh… Okay. » répondit Sam, confus par le secret de Castiel. « Eh bien, heu, tu connais les bases, hein ? Comme, euh, ce qu'est une gâterie ? »

« Oui. C'est quand tu mets ta bouche sur la bite d'un mec et que tu suces. »

Si Sam avait tenu une autre tasse de café, il l'aurait lâchée en entendant ces mots crus sortir de la bouche de l'ange.

« Okay. Euh, oui, c'est basiquement ce qu'il faut faire. Doooonc, euh, je pense que tu sais tout, hein ! » dit rapidement Sam, désireux de terminer la conversation.

« Mais… Comment doit-on faire, exactement ? Que fait-on en premier, par exemple ? Quelle est la meilleure technique ? »

« Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que Dean saurait bien mieux gérer cette conversation, tu devrais lui demander à lui, okay ? D'ailleurs, le voilà ! » Dean sortant juste de la douche, Sam se dirigea directement vers la sortie en criant qu'il avait besoin de plus de café avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Castiel regarda Dean qui, tout juste sorti de la douche, avait assisté à la retraite précipitée de Sam. Il vit ensuite le regard sur le visage de Castiel. Il leva un doigt et le pointa sur l'ange comme s'il était un chien désobéissant, et dit clairement « Non. »

Les épaules de Castiel s'affaissèrent de frustration.

~~OoO~~

Il décida de faire des recherches par lui-même, puisqu'aucun des deux Winchester n'était disposé à lui enseigner comment faire une gâterie. Son premier choix, évident, fut le lieu que Dean avait choisi pour l'aider à perdre sa virginité. Cela n'avait pas marché mais, à en croire les discussions salaces de Dean, les femmes de cette maison en savaient beaucoup sur les gâteries.

Il alla donc dans cet endroit avec les filles à moitié vêtues, et demanda à la plus vieille des deux femmes à l'entrée si l'une d'entre elles serait à même de lui apprendre comment faire. Elle lui répondit que cela lui couterait cinquante dollars et, quand il insista que ce n'était qu'à des fins éducatives, et qu'aucun contact n'était nécessaire, elle lui répliqua de décamper, avant qu'elle ne le jette dehors.

Frustré, mais ne se laissant pas décourager, l'ange se creusa la tête à la recherche d'une autre idée. La solution évidente qui lui vint à l'esprit fut la bibliothèque, où Sam et Dean allaient quand ils avaient besoin de faire des recherches sur les monstres et traditions locales. Il alla alors à la bibliothèque et discuta avec la bibliothécaire qui rougit furieusement et le dirigea vers la section médicale. Le thème sonnait juste, puisqu'il s'inquiétait pour la santé de Dean. Castiel prit donc un certain nombre d'ouvrages sur les rayonnages et commença à les lire. Il y découvrit un grand nombre d'informations pratiques sur le sexe oral, mais il n'y avait pas de photos. Lorsqu'il demanda à la bibliothécaire, elle devint encore plus rouge et lui demanda de partir.

Sa prochaine halte fut dans un magasin semblable à ceux dans lesquels Dean se rendait pour acheter son magasine _Beautés asiatiques plantureuses_. Castiel trouva le magasine, mais il ne montrait que des femmes. Il alla vers l'employé et lui demanda s'il avait des magasines avec des hommes entre eux et fut redirigé vers une autre boutique plus loin dans la rue, au croisement d'une allée sombre.

Castiel eut un peu de mal à trouver la bonne boutique mais, lorsqu'il y entra, il fut très heureux de trouver la bonne sorte de magasine. Il en trouva même un du nom de _Canons asiatiques vigoureux_, avec des photos dépliantes. Et l'employé fut vraiment très utile quand l'ange le questionna sur les gâteries et tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le sujet. Il lui indiqua un présentoir rempli de DVDs pour lesquels Castiel fut très reconnaissant puisque maintenant il avait non seulement des photos, mais aussi un tutoriel vidéo.

Castiel emporta le magasine et les DVDs à la chambre de motel et commença à faire ses recherches. Heureusement, Dean et Sam étaient dehors à se faire passer pour des agents du FBI auprès des habitants de la ville pour récolter des informations qui les aideraient pour leur chasse actuelle.

Sam et Dean revinrent en même temps ce soir là, et furent accueillis par Castiel et un tas de pornographie gay. L'ange ne paraissait pas coupable, mais déterminé. Il se leva rapidement et s'approcha de Dean, levant deux doigts en direction de son front.

« Viens. Tu as besoin d'une gâterie. » Et il les zappa hors de la chambre, laissant derrière lui un Sam légèrement confus et perturbé par ce qu'il venait de voir et entendre.

Dans une autre chambre du même motel, Dean et Castiel réapparurent. Dean était désorienté et étourdi par l'ange déterminé.

« Cass, il se passe quoi ? »

« Ta santé a sérieusement décliné, et je semble être le seul à m'en préoccuper. J'ai donc fait des recherches sur la manière de bien faire une gâterie, et je suis prêt à t'en faire une. »

« Des recherches ? »

« Oui, j'ai regardé une vidéo avec un livreur de pizza. » dit Castiel, avant de pousser Dean sur le lit. L'ange était bien plus fort que lui et le chasseur ne résista pas, se laissant tomber en arrière. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester, Castiel était agenouillé entre ses jambes, et les écartait de ses mains. Puis, sa tête se retrouva entre ses cuisses, frottant son nez contre le renflement de son jeans. Renflement qui grossit rapidement de plus en plus.

« Uhm, Cass… attends… » haleta Dean. Les choses se déroulaient très vite, comme dans certains de ses films porno préférés, mais il n'était pas très sûr d'aimer ça en vrai. D'autant que c'était très étrange d'avoir cet ange sûr de lui et déterminé entre les jambes, frottant son visage contre son érection en émettant des bruits dignes d'une star du porno.

« Je ne peux pas attendre. » déclara Castiel de sa voix rocailleuse. « Ta santé est en danger, puisque tu as attendu si longtemps avant de faire quelque chose. Tu ne me laisse donc pas d'autre solution que de prendre le problème en main. »

« Cass, tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de faire ça. »

« Tais toi, Dean » dit l'ange, et il déboutonna le jeans du chasseur puis, dans un mouvement qui fit gémir Dean, il prit la braguette entre ses dents pour la descendre avec sa bouche.

Le pantalon fut très vite enlevé après ça et Castiel, peut-être parce qu'il l'avait vu dans la vidéo avec le livreur de pizza, ouvrit aussi la chemise de Dean, faisant courir ses mains rapidement sur son corps, le faisant se tendre. Son corps trembla de plaisir et sa verge se gonfla, rouge et chaude, et suintante de désir.

« Seigneur, Cass, qui t'a appris à faire ça ? »

« C'est le livreur de pizza. » dit Castiel, puis il enroula ses lèvres autour de la pointe lancinante de la verge de Dean, aspirant vivement comme il l'avait vu dans la vidéo. Puis il gémit dans sa gorge, le genre de sons que faisait Dean quand il savourait un hamburger particulièrement délicieux.

Dean poussa un geignement similaire, plus profond, plus envieux, plus authentique. Il se laissa aller sur le lit quand sa verge fut enferrée dans la bouche étroite, chaude et humide de Castiel. Un mélange d'incrédulité et de plaisir le traversa, laissant son esprit dans un état de confusion qui ne lui laissait pas le pouvoir de protester.

Castiel observa Dean attentivement, étudiant sa réaction, et fut heureux de voir le chasseur alangui, profitant du plaisir, et ne protestant pas. De toute évidence, Dean AVAIT besoin d'une gâterie, et Castiel y travaillait. Mais ce n'était que le début.

Castiel passa sa langue sur la fente du gland, récoltant le goût intense du précum qui commençait à s'écouler, et les hanches de Dean eurent un sursaut. Souriant, Castiel continua à faire comme il avait vu dans le film, et commença à bouger lentement, prenant de plus en plus de l'érection de Dean dans sa bouche et la rendant, par sa langue et ses lèvres, glissante et humide sur toute la longueur. Régulièrement, il remontait, et faisait tourner sa langue autour de la pointe, avant de redescendre en le prenant à nouveau profondément.

La respiration de Dean se faisait frénétique, et ses hanches bougeaient contre sa volonté, poussant vers le haut à la rencontre du plaisir intense et expert que Castiel lui donnait, essayant de s'enfoncer davantage dans la bouche de l'ange pour en avoir plus. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas durer très longtemps, il était trop frustré, mais au dessus de lui, Castiel était si foutrement bon.

« Ho, Dieu, Cass… » grogna Dean. Il se redressa un peu et enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux de Castiel, les tirant avec affection, mais il n'avais aucun besoin de 'piloter' Castiel comme il le devait avec d'autres partenaires. L'ange titillait tous ses points érogènes à la perfection.

Castiel regarda Dean de ses yeux bleus lumineux, attentifs, ombragés par ses longs ils noirs. Et cette bouche, ces lèvres roses et sexy était mouillées et pleines serrées autour de sa verge, montant et descendant, suçant et aspirant comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Cette simple vue suffit presqu'à faire venir Dean. Il lui fut très difficile de se retenir, en fait.

« Cass… Je vais jouir… » gémit Dean, fermant les yeux à la vision de la star du porno angélique à ses pieds. Il tira doucement sur ses cheveux, lui faisant signe de se retirer.

Castiel s'éloigna très, très lentement, laissant ses lèvres courir sur toute la longueur jusqu'à la pointe, sur laquelle il donna un dernier coup de langue. Sa main vint remplacer sa bouche, se refermant sur la base de l'érection de Dean puis commença à le masturber d'un mouvement rapide et sûr, voulant provoquer lui-même son orgasme.

En sentant la bouche de Castiel glisser sur toute sa longueur, puis sa poigne ferme et confiante sur sa verge, Dean se sentit soulagé, libre de jouir sans étouffer Castiel sous son fluide qui ne tarderait pas à venir. Il plissa les yeux, imaginant le regard de Castiel sur lui pendant qu'il le masturbait, et il jouit, longuement, fortement, son érection palpitant dans la main de l'ange sous l'intensité de son orgasme. Le chasseur laissa échapper un gémissement bruyant et satisfait, soulagé après des mois de frustration sexuelle, puis il ouvrit les yeux pour voir comment Cass allait.

Son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge, et il fut certain que sa verge durcissait déjà à nouveau.

Castiel était resté à genoux entre ses jambes, haletant, la bouche ouverte et, de ses doigts, nettoyait les traces luisantes de semence qui lui souillaient le menton et le visage, apportant ensuite ses doigts à sa bouche pour les lécher, avalant chaque goutte comme s'il était un homme mort de soif.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de nettoyer son visage, léchant jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sperme que Dean avait involontairement répandu sur lui, il fit un grand sourire au chasseur. « Est-ce que j'ai fait la gâterie correctement ? »

Dean gémit au fond de sa gorge, gémissement qui se transforma en un grognement prédateur quand il se jeta sur Castiel, le faisant tomber sur le sol quand il commença à lui déchirer ses vêtements.

« Ho, Cass, je vais faire ressortir le démon qui sommeille en toi. » gronda-t-il, tripotant et caressant l'homme sous lui.

« Dean, il n'y a pas de démon en moi, je suis un ange du Seigneur. »

« Ho, tais-toi, Cass »


End file.
